1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an all-pass filter which is designed such that the amplitude characteristic thereof is flattened with the group delay characteristic being maintained at constant value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To have a better understanding of the present invention, description will first be made of an example of conventional all-pass filter with reference to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, which comprises an integrator 3 constituted by a self negative feedback type variable conductance amplifier A.sub.1 and capacitor C.sub.1 ; another integrator 4 constituted by a variable conductance amplifier A.sub.2 and capacitor C.sub.2 ; and an adder 6. Such a conventional all-pass filter (referred to as APF hereinafter) is characterized in that a peak occurs in the high frequency region of the cut-off frequency domain as shown in FIG. 5 representing the amplitude characteristic thereof, when the ratio of high frequency pole to .omega..sub.0 of the integrators, i.e., components thereof is low, so that there may occur such a situation that the amplitude characteristic thereof does not turn out to be flat. There is a tendency that the worse the parameters such as amplification factor, cut-off frequency or the like of the elements constituting the active filter, the more remarkably deteriorated are the characteristics of the filter.
The conventional APF is disadvantageous in that the amplitude characteristic thereof tends to rise at the high frequency portion of the cut-off frequency domain due to dispersions of parameters such as amplification factor, cut-off frequency and so forth of the elements constituting the filter.